1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particular, to a motorcycle having an air cleaner case equipped on an inner side of a rear frame.
2. Background of the Invention
A rear frame, extending towards the rear from the vicinity of the center of a body frame, configured by a rail-shaped seat rail is known in the related art (see e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-240619). In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-240619, a cross member is bridged between a seat rail divided in half to the left and the right to form the rear frame.